Conventional acoustic deflectors in speaker systems can exhibit artifacts in the acoustic spectrum due to acoustic modes present between an acoustic driver and an acoustic deflector. This disclosure relates to an acoustic deflector for equalizing the resonant response for an omni-directional speaker system.